Aku Menunggu
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Terkadang cinta punya jalannya sendiri, cinta memilih apa yang terbaik menurutnya.  sakit, perih itu bagian dari cinta.  Rukia tak pernah ingin mencintai orang yang tak melihat keberadaannya, namun Ichigo lah yang dipilih oleh hatinya.


Aku tak pernah mengerti apa itu cinta hingga aku mengenalmu,

Aku tak pernah tahu rasanya cemburu,

Hingga aku melihatmu tertawa bersamanya,

Sesak

Sakit

Karna ada dia yang telah lebih dulu bersamamu,

Karna aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaaanku,

Aku terlalu pengecut tuk jujur tentang cinta yang aku rasa,

Terlalu takut kamu akan pergi saat tahu aku punya rasa untukmu,

Hingga aku putuskan tuk menutup hatiku,

Menutup mataku,

Menutup telingaku,

Dan berharap sang waktu segera berlalu,

Dan endapkan semua cintaku untukmu,

**Perasaan ini adalah CINTA**

Pertemuan kita adalah hal yang tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya, aku berikan kekuatan shinagami untukmu. Dan sejak itu, aku terikat denganmu. Setiap hari bersama, meski aku lewati dengan pertengkaran2 yang terkadang sama sekali gak berguna. Ejekan ejekan itu hanyalah bentuk dari ego ku yang tak mau mengakui betapa kamu punya sesuatu yang membuatku selalu terpaku padamu.

Saat kamu selamatkan nyawaku, mati2an tanpa takut akan kehilangan nyawa, saat itu aku menyadari satu hal. Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu dibanding dengan aku kehilangan nyawaku. Saat aku menatap matamu yang tersenyum lembut, saat itu aku merasakan hal yang lain. Saat pelukan hangatmu mendekapku, betapa aku merasa hidup dan damai yang tak pernah aku rasakan selama ini.

Hari-hari yang aku lewati bersamamu, membuatku menyadari aku lebih dari kata bergantung padamu. Senyummu hangatkan hari-hariku, tawamu damaikan jiwaku bahkan ejekan-ejekanmu lah yang mampu buatku merasa kalau aku ada dan berharga.

Tiada hari yang aku lewati tanpa memikirkanmu. Dalam setiap langkahku, setiap detak jantungku namamu yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Ya aku sadari aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Perasaanku ini adalah cinta.

Aku cinta kamu Ichigo.

**Aku cemburu**

Sejak aku menyadari aku mencintaimu, aku pun tersadar. Ada mata yang sama denganku saat melihatmu. Ada senyum yang sama yang selalu tercipta oleh sikapmu.

Orihime.

Dia mencintaimu, aku tahu itu. Mungkin dia mencintaimu lebih dulu dariku.

Ah, tahukah kamu aku cemburu.

Melihatnya bersamamu seakan menyadarkanku. Tinggi badanmu begitu pas dengan tinggi badannya. Tegap dan gagahnya posturmu sepadan dengan langsing serta seksinya badan Orihime. Kamu tampan dan semua orang mengakui kalau dia begitu cantik.

Begitu banyak orang yang memuja kamu juga dirinya. Tapi melihat kalian bersama semua terlihat seperti rela karena kalian begitu sempurna. Cocok, kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut mereka yang melihat kalian bersama.

Aku cemburu, Ichigo!

Karna aku tahu, aku bukan Orihime. Aku tak secantik dia, jangan harap aku seksi seperti dia, aku benar-benar bagai langit dan bumi jika di bandingkan dia.

Wajahku biasa, badanku pendek dan body ku rata seperti anak kecil. Apa yang bisa aku banggakan di hadapanmu?

Aku tahu aku punya perasaan tak kurang seperti dia, tapi tetap saja aku kalah bila di banding dengan dia.

Ah, aku benar-benar cemburu padanya, karena aku tahu dia begitu cocok bersanding denganmu.

Sakit, cemburu ini menyakiti hatiku Ichigo.

1 tahun berlalu

Hari ini genap satu tahun sejak aku menyadari aku mencintaimu. Dan saat ini aku ada di kamarmu.

"Menurutmu aku ajak siapa untuk pesta dansa minggu depan Rukia?", pertanyaan yang aku lupa entah berapa kali kamu tanyakan hal itu.

"Aku gak tahu Ichigo, lagian kenapa seh hanya pesta kecil begitu kamu sampai kelabakan cari pasangan", jawabku asal. Padahal saat ini hatiku sakit, begitu tak terlihatkah aku dimatamu?

"Arrgghhhh… kamu itu gak membantu sama sekali tahu!", bentakmu yang terlihat mengacak-acak rambut orange mu.

"Maav Ichigo…", sahutku pelan. Sakit ya aku merasa sakit saat ini, ternyata keberadaanku d matamu tak terlihat sama sekali. Tak tahukah betapa ingin aku yang kamu ajak ke pesta itu. Apa aku terlalu berharap Ichigo?

"Sudahlah, aku pusing Rukia. Sebaiknya aku tidur dan kamu juga pergilah tidur. Malam ini aku sangat berharap tidak ada hollow, karna aku benar2 bad mood". Jawabmu ketus. Yang kini tak terlihat oleh mataku lagi karna kamu sudah bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Dengan kecewa, aku pun berjalan ke lemari tempat aku biasa tidur.

"Oyasumi Ichigo.."

Keesokan harinya..

"Ohayooooo…", teriakmu semangat yang entah kenapa aku merasa heran sekaligus lega.

"Ohayo nii-chan.."

"Ohayo Ichigo", jawabku pelan. Entah kenapa mulutku terasa pahit hingga aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk berbicara.

Aku terus terbawa dalam lamunan, langkah kakiku seakan terarah tapi tak bernyawa. Tak kuhiraukan suara2 yang mengantarkanku keluar dari rumah Ichigo. Sama sekali tak aku hiraukan. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlintas dalam otakku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Ichigo begitu bersemangat pagi ini? Dan kenapa pula aku merasa takut untuk bertanya. Kulirik Ichigo yang senyum-senyum sendiri daritadi dan mengabaikan kebisuan diantara aku dan dia.

Lamunanku buyar saat aku sadar aku sudah berada di depan kelas.

"Ohayo Rukia, ohayo Ichigo….", suara lembut itu yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Degg. Orihime, dia terlihat cantik ralat dia selalu terlihat cantik setiap hari.

"Ohayo Orihime..", kulihat Ichigo menjawab salam Orihime dengan senyum yang aku rasa sangat tidak biasa.

"Ohayo Hime", jawabku tak lama setelah kulihat Ichigo berlalu dan duduk d mejanya. Hmmm… ichigo benar-benar aneh hari ini.

Dan keanehan Ichigo yang membuatku sama sekali tak konsentrasi belajar. Aku akan tanyakan ada apa nanti setelah istirahat, janjiku dalam hati. Dan aku menatap kosong kedepan berharap sekali lagi waktu cepat berlalu.

Istirahat yang dinanti,

Ku percepat langkah kakiku menuju atap, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit aku cari Ichigo dan sampai tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Di kantin, di UKS, di lapangan basket sampai di halaman belakang dia tidak ada. Sampai aku dengar percakapan anak kelas 2A di koridor lantai 3.

"Jadi Ichigo senpai bakala dateng ke acara dansa sama Orihime senpai?", pertanyaan yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti. Kulihat anak kelas 2A yang sedang berbicara dengan suara pelan. Dan tentu saja cewek yang aku yakin fans-fans nya Ichigo.

"Iya, aku yakin. Tadi aku lihat Ichigo senpai mengajak Orihime senpai keatap. Aku yakin Ichigo senpai mau ngajak Orihime senpai ke pesta dansa minggu depan", sahut cewek satunya lagi yang berambut pirang.

"Yahh.. padahal kan aku kesini mau ajak Ichigo senpai pergi ke acara itu bersamaku. Telat dunk..!", kulihat gadis manis itu kecewa. "Tapi klo Orihime senpai yang di ajak aku rela deh, toh mereka serasi". Degg kata itu lagi yang entah kesekian kali aku dengar. MEREKA SERASI, arrgghhh...

Tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi, segera aku berlari menuju atap sekolah. Dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk aku berlari dan….

Aku lihat dari balik pintu Orihime dan Ichigo sedang berdiri berhadapan sambil tersenyum. Sayup-sayup aku dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Pasti maulah, siapa seh yang gak mau pergi ke pesta denganmu Ichigo",

Apa? Jadi… Ichigo akan ke pesta dansa dengan Orihime. Seketika langit seakan runtuh di atas kepalaku. Aku segera berlari dan aku terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan heran dari orang yang aku lewati. Aku hanya ingin berlari ke tempat yang tak aka nada satu orang pun yang melihatku menangis. Ya aku ingin menangis, tetes demi tetes air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan kini keluar tak terbendung lagi tepat saat aku berada di halaman belakang, tempat aku bersembunyi.

Lututku lemas seakan tulang-tulang hilang dari kakiku. Tubuhku seketika ambruk tak tertahan.

Hiks..hiks…

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku tahu rasa sakit ini akan datang tapi sungguh aku tak mengira rasa sakitnya akan seperih ini. Ichigo mengajak Orihime, dia mengajak ORIHIME bukan aku! BUKAN AKU!

Tuhan,

Sampai kapan aku harus mempunyai rasa ini, sampai kapan aku harus merasa sakit seperti ini?

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis hingga aku pun membiarkan air mataku keluar. Hari ini, ya hanya hari ini, izinkan hari ini aku menangis tuk melepaskan sakit yang teramat pedih ini. Hanya hari ini.


End file.
